


Merry Christmas, Darling

by remembermyfic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, F/M, Lingerie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembermyfic/pseuds/remembermyfic
Summary: He finds the first candy cane hanging on the inside of her front door. It looks innocent enough, but Connor is not the type to leave Christmas candy lying willy-nilly around her condo. Hell, she isn’t the type to leave candy lying around in general, so Leon takes notice.The second candy cane crunches under his keys in the little bowl in her entry way. “Connor?”





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eberbae (dustyjournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyjournal/gifts), [AlainaCorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlainaCorrigan/gifts).



> IF YOU GOT HERE THROUGH GOOGLING ANYONE YOU KNOW CLICK AWAY FROM THIS PAGE. 
> 
> For L & S. You guys know why. 
> 
> Double for L, who lets me play in her universes from time to time. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

He finds the first candy cane hanging on the inside of her front door. It looks innocent enough, but Connor is not the type to leave Christmas candy lying willy-nilly around her condo. Hell, she isn’t the type to leave candy lying around in general, so Leon takes notice.

The second candy cane crunches under his keys in the little bowl in her entry way. “Connor?”

He doesn’t get an answer, but her keys are there, obnoxiously bright yellow and Otter branded, so Leon knows she’s home. He steps on the next candy cane on his way through the living room, and deposits it and the others he’s collected, beside the one she’s left on the island. It feels like a hunt, a clue, and Leon can admit he’s intrigued. He is also still, currently, girlfriend-less.

The fourth one is hanging off of the bedroom doorknob, tied with a gauzy green bow. Leon leaves it there, but turns the handle, admittedly holding his breath in anticipation of what he’s going to find.

It is Connor, splayed out on the bed with her hands above her head because she knows it accentuates the length of her body. The red-and-white striped corset shifts with each movement of her body and the matching lace panties curve over her thighs, showing off the strength of them, the way they move restlessly against the sheets.

“Candy canes?” he asks with a raised eyebrow and takes a few steps towards her.

“Shut up.” There’s a flush on her face, like she’s embarrassed.

Leon can’t help the grin that starts to spread across his face as he catches her ankle. “I like it,” he says, and lets his eyes drag slowly down her body. He chuckles when he meets her gaze again and says, “I could eat you up.”

Connor groans, but splays her legs a little wider. Leon takes the obvious opportunity to slide his hands up her legs, lingering at the back of her knees because he knows it makes her squirm. He leans in to kiss her leg, lets one of his hands slide further up her body. Connor shudders and it makes Leon pause.

Connor looks down at him, huffs. “Why did you-?”

She cuts herself off when Leon slips his hand up to stroke her panties. Her hips come off the bed with a gasp and Leon bites at her thigh, knows he’s leaving a mark.

“You’re so close,” he murmurs into her skin. “You’ve been thinking about this.”

“The lingerie came _weeks_ ago,” she replies with a whine that sounds wonderfully desperate.

It’s Leon’s turn to groan as he thinks about that, about Connor planning this, dotting candy canes all over her place for him to follow to the real treat. He presses into her through the panties, listens to her gasp. He goes for it, works her up and over the edge before he tugs the panties off, almost rough enough to rip them. She’s so slick, and Leon takes a moment to slide his fingers through her.

Then he pins her hips to the bed with a forearm, and licks into her. Connor gasps again and presses up into his arm. She groans then, loud, in part because she really loves it when he goes down on her, but also because she loves how strong he is and when he uses it to push her around, just a little. He lets those sounds direct him, when to press harder with his tongue. He’s happy to oblige when she begs for his fingers, slipping two in easily with how slick and open she is.

She doesn’t scream when she comes, but he thinks it has everything to do with the way she’s turned her face into the pillows. He lifts his head and licks his lips, reaches for where she’s fisted her hands in the bedspread instead. He tugs them above her head to bring them level, to coax her to turn. He bites her collarbone when she doesn’t, nudges at her jaw.

“Delicious.”

“Fuck,” she breathes in response, eyes fluttering open. She’s flushed down her neck, pink and warm, and Leon rubs his beard against it just a little. She laughs and brings a leg around his, shudders hard when she feels the rough denim of his jeans against her sensitive skin. “How are you still dressed?”

He braces himself above her, lets her hands go so she can tug at his belt and fly. “I was a little distracted. Someone looked good enough to eat.”

She meets his gaze and rolls her eyes. “It’s old now.”

He kisses her, just so he can murmur right against her mouth, “I’m not the one dressed like candy.”

She laughs into his smile, a little embarrassed and shy. She shoves at his pants and Leon kisses her one more time, thorough, before shifting up to shove his jeans and boxers over his hips. He climbs off the bed despite her unhappy noise, and strips his shirt over his head. She sighs a little, and Leon watches her reach down, stroke through still slick folds as he drops the shirt aside.

“Not fair.” But he reaches for the condoms she keeps in her bedside table and doesn’t take his eyes off of where she’s stroking herself as he slides it on.

“Going to do something about it?”

“I’ve done all the work so far,” he taunts, climbing back on the bed. He gives into the kiss she tilts her chin for, wraps his arm around her hip to tumble them both. She makes a startled noise, then laughs and follows him, straddles his hips. Her hands reach behind her as she shakes out her hair.

“On or off?”

“On,” Leon says immediately, and gives into the impulse to trace his fingers over the stripes on her corset. Connor, meanwhile, takes him in hand, slots the tip inside and slides down with a pleased sigh. He groans as she rocks her hips, circles them, experimenting like it’s the first time she’s ridden him like this. She laughs a little, because she loves torturing him and plants her hands on his chest She uses that leverage to start a rhythm he matches easily. Connor sighs, content, like she’s settling in, so Leon lets his hand creep in.

“Again?” he asks her softly, rubs his thumb against her thigh as part of the question. It wouldn’t take much to slip his hand in a little further, put some pressure on her clit.

“No,” she says after a moment, like she’d weighed her options. She twists her hips to hear him moan and grins. “Not with how close you are.”

Leon grips her hips, fucks up into her in a few quick thrusts. He feels smug when her mouth drops open. “You sure?”

“You can owe me, stud,” she replies breathlessly, leans down to kiss him. “How about that?”

He takes her at her word, works them into a rhythm that has pleasure oozing down his spine. Connor meets it, meets him seamlessly, easily, and Leon closes his eyes as he hurdles towards his orgasm. His body goes stiff when it hits, hands clenching on her thighs. She laughs, he just barely hears it over the roar in his ears.

She’s buried her face in his neck when he finally steadies himself, pressing little butterfly kisses to his jaw ever once in a while, like she can’t help herself. He strokes his hands quickly up her sides, sighs when he discovers the corset is eyes and hooks. His fingers are clumsy as he pulls it apart, but they both sigh when he gets his hands on bare skin again, feels her tremble deliciously under his hands.

“Quite the surprise,” he murmurs, kisses her neck.

She hums, lifts her hips slowly so he slides out of her. She sits up then, tosses the corset away. Leon sighs as he takes her in, slides his hands up her sides and gently over her breasts.

“Jesus,” she breathes. “Again?”

He laughs and tugs her down to kiss her, slow and thorough. “Maybe in a minute,” he replies and tips them both to the side.


End file.
